Wiseman
Wiseman (ワイズマン) is a Wavemaster that join Kite's team in the .hack//Games. Online Appearance Wiseman is a tall Wavemaster that follows the color scheme black and red. His facial appearences portrays an elderly man, which represents his sea of vast knowledge, hence the name "Wiseman". The symbol on his forehead is the same symbol on the front of Kite's hat. Personality Wiseman is always calm and collective with an excellent perspective on business. He is greedy like Rachel, but shows it indirectly. He lets on a personality that brings people to think that he is always keeping something from them. Offline Basic Info In stark contrast to his online self, Wiseman's player is a 9 year old boy in real life and plays on his school soccer team, the Atami Dolphins. Though he doesn't act like a kid in the game, he is very much like one in the real world, like for hating carrots without any good reason and playing Digimon cards with a fanatic passion. Hobbies Wiseman collects Digimon cards and plays it with his friends. He also has a fascination with the Epitaph of Twilight. History thumb|Wiseman concept art. .hack//Games Wiseman is a popular information gatherer in the story. He runs a business in The World in which he trades information for items. Wiseman has many connections for his information source; Helba being one of the sources. He is the head of the Trade Guild, a guild only mentioned once in the series. Kite and BlackRose were referred to him by one of his contacts, after trying to find information about the Epitaph of Twilight. They met with him at the bottom of Λ Dazzling Sage's Arctic, where he informed them that he would trade them the information they desired in exchange for a rare Spark Sword. He listed the dungeon that the item was located in, a protected area. When Kite returned with the item, Wiseman was curious, as a normal player would have been unable to bypass the protection around the field. Hungry for information, Wiseman gave Kite his Member Address, the information about the Epitaph, and the Spark Sword, stating that the information he'd acquired was far more valuable than a simple rare item. Due to his knowledge of the Epitaph and his many contacts, Wiseman was able to supply Kite with both the information and the Virus Cores that he needed to bypass the barriers created by the Cursed Wave. He also became the main strategist of Kite's party, and helped organize "Operation Breakwater" a method of fighting the wave that combined the combat powers of Kite and his party, the hacking abilities of Helba, and the Administrative abilities of Lios. With this strategy Kite was able to defeat the fifth through seventh Phases without any harmful effects to the system. Wiseman fought on the front lines against the final Phase, Corbenik, and like the rest of Kite's party, was rendered temporarily comatose by the Phase's Drain Heart attack. Following the defeat of the Phase, he was revived by Aura and awoke with the rest of the group in Net Slum. .hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga) Wiseman appears briefly in the Legend of the Twilight manga. In the Root Town Naval Monte, he is found by Mireille in a tavern. After chatting with her for a moment (and mistaking her for Mistral) he gives her a few clues about where to find information regarding Aura and the Twilight Incident. It is later shown that he helped her as a favor for Balmung, his friend and a fellow .hacker. Trivia *Wiseman joins Kite's team at level 45 with a level 14 weapon called Expert Wand. Wiseman Mission Areas *Mutation: **'Λ Dazzling Sage's Arctic:' Kite meets him twice here. The first time Kite came to get information from him and the second time Kite gave him the Spark Sword in trade for the information. He joins Kite's team after the second time. category: Wavemasters category: Game Characters category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: Coma Victims